


You Win!

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vole beats Dimo during a fight and claims his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Bloody, bruised and exhausted, Dimo gave up and plopped down onto the wet and muddy ground at Vole’s feet.   
“Hyu vin,” Dimo panted “Hy surrender.”  
Vole stood, equally bloody and bruised, leering down at him with a look Dimo knew all too well.   
“Here?! Eet’z vet und-“  
Vole made a gesture with his hand that was both informative and obscene in the Jaegerkin world. Growling in annoyance, Dimo got up and unbuckled his belt.   
“Do eet quickly,” Dimo grumbled as he kicked his boots off and stepped out of his trousers before lowering himself to the ground once more, this time on his hands and knees.   
He waited, ears lowered in submission, as Vole used a finger to prepare him after he prepared himself. He winced at the cold liquid as it was pushed deep into his hole by Vole’s finger. When Vole was done, his hole was drowned in the stuff, a move Vole had made to embarrasses Dimo even further.   
He felt like a bitch in heat as Vole mounted him and he felt the bigger male’s probing penis searching for his hole. Vole gently nipped the back of Dimo’s neck and held on to keep him still once he’d found his target, his massive penis pushing into Dimo’s tight pucker in one swift movement.   
Dimo gasped and braced himself with his arms as he felt Vole plunge deep into him. He’d never had one this big in him and the pleasurable burning sensation was overwhelming. Moaning loudly he bucked his hips and fought the urge to scurry out from under Vole, knowing the damage those teeth could cause.   
Vole let go of his neck and clutched Dimo’s hips as he fucked him harder and faster, Dimo grunting and moaning loudly as his own cock began to twitch. Vole took one hand off Dimo’s hips and reached beneath him. Dimo jerked at the feeling of Vole’s rough hand grabbing hold of his penis and hurriedly tugging on it. By the way Vole was breathing he knew he didn’t have long to go and he was right. Within minutes the bigger monster grunted and thrust a final time, filling his hole with hot cum.   
Vole released Dimo’s penis as he dismounted, his own softening as it fell out with a wet slurp. Leaving Dimo on the forest floor, naked from the waist down with a sore ass and throbbing erection, he headed back to the town, buttoning his trousers as he walked out of sight.  
“Baztard,” Dimo growled as got up and finished jerking himself off, his cum squirting onto the forest floor.


End file.
